Recently, there is a rapidly growing demand for a netbook which is a small-sized laptop computer capable of wireless communication. A user of the netbook pays a communication fee to use a wireless communication service. The user may purchase the netbook by receiving a subsidy or at the user's own expense.
The netbook has a size and weight suitable to be carried, and thus, by utilizing the portability of the netbook, the user carries and uses the netbook mostly while travelling. However, because the user carries the netbook while moving, there is a high risk of losing the netbook.
As described above, the user always takes a risk of losing the netbook, which can be costly. Therefore, there is a need for a method for ensuring the benefit of using the netbook to the user against the risk of losing the netbook by rapidly recognizing the loss of the netbook and by reporting the loss and the current location of the netbook to the user.